


I See the Light

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Songs that makes sense, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first appeared in my FF account and just transferring here.</p><p>This is part of a series of fluffs. Hope you all will enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This first appeared in my FF account and just transferring here.
> 
> This is part of a series of fluffs. Hope you all will enjoy. :)

She had never been this way, not with her previous relationships or with anyone, really. They’ve always seen her as a straitlaced, by the book person. But ever since he came to her life, she saw everything differently, like something was gotten out of her way. Kate Beckett used to see evidence as it was. But he thinks outside the box. He looks for stories. He was right. There’s always a story.

* * *

He was a playboy. He signs women’s chests. He was divorced, twice. He has a daughter he loves dearly. He dated models and he had two of them, in both arms. Then he met her. It was mostly by chance because she kind of needed his help. Someone was mimicking his books and has killed twice, and another was found when he volunteered his “services”. He saw through her. She wasn’t a sharer, as Ryan said. She had built walls. She hurt because of her mother’s murder. But he vowed to himself that he’d climb those walls, tear it down, brick by brick. He’d have used a grenade if he had to. Richard Castle knew he did.

* * *

Kate Beckett built walls around her. She was scared she’d get hurt again. She was already hurting because of her mother’s unsolved case. Then Richard Castle came. Yes, her favourite author. And her life turned around. He offered help on Johanna’s case and she is grateful, even if at first she didn’t want him to. But she was willing to waste her life on that cause and he didn’t want to see it. She almost lost him then. She finally opened up to him. She loves him like she loved no one else (except perhaps her parents). He clawed through that wall, that prison keeping her from the light, tearing it down, piece by piece. He was always there for her. He was her saviour, in more ways than one. He’s her always.

* * *

Richard Castle thought that Kyra would be his only love. It all changed when he met Kate. Hm...another KB, but this one’s a tough nut to crack. He let her in his life, his family, a few weeks into “research”, their partnership. She has always been family. She became not only his true love but his greatest. She’s his always.

* * *

“Kate?” Castle asked, looking down at Beckett’s tear-stained face. “Why are you crying?”

Beckett chuckled, wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks. “Nothing.”

Castle adjusted himself on the couch to have a better look at Kate.

“This is not nothing,” he said. “Is something bothering you? This isn’t supposed to be a drama.”

“I just...” Kate began. “I just remembered our time together. Our journey to now. This song made me remember. Again.”

Castle smiled, his eyes saying he understood. He opened his arms and enveloped Beckett in a warm embrace.

“It is like our story, isn’t it? The song,” he said.

He kissed her forehead, the way she liked it when they cuddle for a movie night.

“Castle?” Beckett said.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for being my light.”

Castle looked down at her and brushing her cheek and said, “Always.”

He kissed her on the lips and again on the forehead.

“I knew that no matter how many times we’d watched _Tangled_ , you’ll always cry at this scene,” he mused.

Beckett laughed and snuggled closer to him. “All the songs make sense.”

She winked.

“At least now I know the reason,” he added.

They smiled at each other.

“Now, would you like me to brush and brush and brush and brush your hair?” Castle asked, singing a bit.

Kate gave him a look. Both laughed and continued with their movie, hands together, fingers entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song I See the Light from Tangled.


End file.
